puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Dawn
History of Silver Dawn Silver Dawn was formed on December 23, 2003 after Emmy of Compass Rose (CR) and Diven of Sanctioned Insanity (SI) arranged a merger of their two friendly flags. The Arrival of Midnight Sanctioned Insanity had owned Endurance in Azure (the beta ocean). Once Midnight arrived, it was clear that island ownership would again be the primary goal for SI. SI included the crews of Black Opal (BO) and The Yellow Turbans (YT) as their most active crews, and also included The Sprites d'Azure, Death or Glory, Unmanagables, Sanctioned Insanity. SI went about pillaging on Midnight and cobbled together enough PoE (somewhere around 340k, I think) to purchase Wear to Begin (WTB), a tailor on Epsilon Island. At this time, shoppes were purchased via auction from the Ringers. The ringers would announce a shoppe type, and bids were taken via PM. At the close of the auction, the top bids (5 or so.. depending on how many shoppes were being offered) were accepted. Typically, if a flag was successful in one auction, they were prevented from bidding in the next auction. Once WTB was purchased, Quiglin of YT and Whoisyou of BO were quickly installed as the managers. Compass Rose consisted of The Cartographers and the Travellers as their most active crews and also included the crew, Faol Fairge. The crew Shadowlink, which later formed the roots of Ransack Marauders, was also in Compass Rose, but disbanded when RM's founders struck out on their own. Before the merger CR gained an iron monger (Steel In Business, SIB) and a distillery (Make Rum Not War, MRNW) on Epsilon. CR had made much PoE (and a few enemies) by learning the spawn timing pattern of rare minerals (at the time, thoranite). Choto of the Cartos was a tremendous trader which allowed more PoE and a fully stocked iron monger. Before the actual merger, SI and CR agreed to pool funds to bid on shoppes. Compass Rose loaned Sanctioned Insanity enough poe to bid on the final Epsilon weavery in exchange for SI's return of the poe plus some interest. This bid was unsuccessful. By this time, bidding for shoppes had changed formats to an open online auction hosted at the Pirate's Nest forums. The two flags continued to pillage and pool PoE. The joint effort produced about 680k PoE which formed a successful bid for a weavery on Guava Island (Bobbin' Along). Emmy held the deed and Buckley was installed as a manager in training. The Formation Or merger perhaps? '' And this was how things sat when the merger that formed SD came to be. Upon the merger, many names were considered for the new flag including Compass Insanity, Rising Moon, ______. Eventually, Diamondblade of the Travellers crew came up with a completely new name to mirror the fresh start for the newly formed flag: Silver Dawn. The merger agreement stated that Diven of SI would be King, and that Emmy would be governor of the island that SD chose to take. Additionally, Quiglin of YT and Choto of the Carto's were elected the first Titled members of the flag for their previous service to their respective flags. After (or just before) the merger, the Guava weavery was traded for Unbeweavable, an Epsilon weavery. This gave SD 4 shoppes on Epsilon. At such time, Emmy gave the deed of the weavery to Buckley and she went back to tending the iron monger. Crazyluigi was installed as co-manager along with Kashee. The ocean powers in these times were Crimson Tide, led by Thanos; Rudder Revolution, led by Penndalla, and Nyx's Scions, led by Rifkind and Complicated. Shortly after forming, SD restarted talks with Captainjimmy of the crew Easily Distracted (ED) that had been previously going on between ED and CR. These talks resulted in adding another crew to SD and bringing in mates such as Spuggy, ______, and _______. Meanwhile, SD continued bidding on shoppes and won an apothecary on Gaea Island, Earth Tones (ET). The running of this shoppe was entrusted to Jorgeo of Black Opal and co-managers Stockard and _______. This brought the SD shoppe numbers to 5 and gave SD one of every shoppe, save a shipyard. In mid January 2004 the crew of Ransack Marauders, long time friends of the flag, were accepted into its ranks. The crew had been formed under Ironfisted the previous month; it's roots being another crew that had splintered off the Cartographers, previously of Compass Rose. Borgman of the Cartographers was awarded a Title for his excellence in diplomacy as he used his contacts in other flags to provide channels to assuage grievances and forge teamwork. Eventually, Diven felt his participation level waning and decided to abdicate the throne of SD. Upon his departure, he recommended Attesmythe to the Royal Council as the one to take the throne. Emmy was most displeased with the suggestion of Attesmythe in that she thought there was an unwritten agreement that she would be the next in line for the throne. There was tense discussion, and ultimately Attesmythe graciously removed himself from consideration in order to end the conflict. So began the reign of Emmy. SD continued to prosper under Emmy. (Add anything specific of note that happened during Emmy's reign) However, her reign was short lived. Emmy came upon RL realities that would force her to give up the game almost entirely. Continued Growth ''To include Atte taking the throne and formation of RAWR. Merge of flag: All But Malice including the crew of Innocent. March 2004 onwards. - Atte's election - Amassing colonization goods - Considering which Islands to go for... Decided on Nu... then we figured out that we were one of the largest flags in the game and thus, Nu would probably be too small. - Picked Eta.. Started to find out who was interested in ajoining islands.. Loots for Jorvik, Nyx's and MS wanted Luthien... - The debacle of the MS - Nyx's negotiations and the ultimate parting of ways with the MS alliance. - May 2004; disbanding of Nyx. Split including future allies WORP and CN. Colonization Section detailing the actual conquest of Eta, as opposed to the preparation? Also, mention of our roles in Looterati colonization of Jorvik and No Homers' attempt on Luthien. August 18, 2004: The Unmanageables merge with Easily Distracted :Allied with WORP July 1st 2004. The Parting of Ways December 2004 - Feb 2005: Disbanding of the Yellow Turbans, Departure of Black Opal. The Scallywag War March 2005 to about June 2005. Ongoing conflict with Scallywag Syndicate. Alliances with CN, TAE and MA. To the Future External links * http://silver-dawn.org/forums/ Category:Flag:Midnight